One Kiss On The Cheek
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Senyum manis ditambah kecupan pertama yang ia terima selama hidupnya membuat dada Jungkook sesak karena jantungnya yang menari-nari bahagia. (KookV), (Top Kook, Bottom V)


"One Kiss On The Cheek"

.

.

.

.

.

Rambut gelapnya menari-nari terkena angin malam yang dingin, tapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kedinginan malam yang selalu memeluk tubuh kekarnya. Punggung lebar menempel di dinding dan kaki kanan yang menetap di atas skaternya, dengan bosannya ia bersiul sekalian berusaha mengikuti alunan melodi _spray paint_ milik pacarnya. Iya, kekasih manisnya tengah melakukan rutinitas malamnya, membuat graffiti di sebuah dinding bangunan yang entah milik siapa. Kegiatan illegal memang tapi toh mau bagaimana lagi, mereka masihlah remaja.

Sama seperti remaja-remaja lainnya yang menemukan caranya sendiri untuk mengekspresikan diri sendiri dengan cara apapun, menjadi bebas dengan gaya mereka sendiri. Lebih tepatnya Jungkook dan pacarnya Taehyung juga termasuk dalam kelompok remaja yang bisa dibilang suka membuat ulah. _"Go Hard or Go Home" am I right ?_

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan graffiti mininya adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritenya, ia suka bagaimana di saat karya kekasihnya selesai ia akan selalu bisa melihat mata berbinar dan senyum lebar ketika ia memuji karya hebat lainnya yang tercipta dari tangan lentik itu. "Kookie"

Ah, itu tandanya…

Jungkook melirik ke bawah dimana Taehyung masih diam dalam posisinya, berjongkok tanpa lelah menahan berat tubuhnya dan melayangkan tatapan binar terindahnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu ?" Pertanyaan diselingi dengan cekikikan kecilnya membuat Jungkook gemas, Jungkook memisahkan kontak antara punggungnya dan dinding yang ia sandari. Memperhatikan dengan rasa kagum yang menggebu-gebu di dadanya.

"Apa yang kurang ?" Taehyung berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan ikut memperhatikan dengan seksama, menggigit jari telunjuknya, kebiasaannya ketika sedang berpikir keras. "Tidak ada, sempurna…Selalu sempurna" Jungkook berbicara dengan lembut, menatap Taehyung penuh kasih. Taehyung merasa Jungkook sedang menatapnya, seperti kebiasaannya, maka dengan itu Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook dengan satu kedipan mata yang selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook meleleh.

"Mau pulang sekarang ? Aku punya kelas pagi" Jungkook berujar, menjulurkan tangannya ke Taehyung. Taehyung akan selalu menerima uluran tangan kekar kesayangannya itu dengan pipi memerah. "Aku mau naik skaternya" Taehyung berkata bak anak kecil, permintaan polosnya segera Jungkook iyakan. Ia menggandeng tangan Taehyung sembari memperhatikan kaki kanan Taehyung yang menapaki skater hitam penuh stiker miliknya.

Dengan hati-hati Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari jemari Taehyung, memastikan Taehyung menemukan keseimbangannya di atas skater miliknya. Dengan pelan kaki kiri Taehyung mulai mengerakkan sakter milik Jungkook, skater tersebut bergerak pelan, Taehyung memang sengaja menggerakkannya dengan pelan agar ia bisa menaiki skater itu sembari menggandeng tangan pemiliknya. Jungkook yang melihat adanya undangan dari tangan Taehyung untuk kembali di dipeluk segera bergerak cepat dan berjalan bersampingan dengan Taehyung yang cekikikan layaknya anak kecil.

Mereka berjalan dengan keadaan seperti itu, tangan kanan Jungkook yang merengkuh tangan kiri Taehyung dan tangan kiri Jungkook yang masuk kedalam kantung hoodie nya agar tetap hangat. Jalan turunan di depan mereka membuat Taehyung berhenti dan menatap Jungkook dengan binary anak kecil kesukaannya. Ia mengerti maksud Taehyung maka ia pun mengangguk. Taehyung turun dari skater Jungkook dan mulai lompat naik ke punggung lebar Jungkook, kekehan senang terdengar keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Jungkook yang menggendong Taehyung segera menaiki skaternya dan mulai menggerakkannya dengan kecepatan penuh, teriakan bak anak kecil Taehyung memenuhi sunyinya daerah yang tengah beristirahat tersebut.

Helaian rambut keduanya menari-nari dengan senang, hembusan angin mengkespos dahi mereka dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Cepatnya laju skater membuat malam semakin liar untuk keduanya, pelukan erat tangan Taehyung di leher Jungkook mengirimkan getaran menggelikan yang membuatnya ingin berteriak kesenangan. Jungkook yang pandai memainkan skaternya dengan selamat memulangkan keduanya kembali sampai asrama.

Taehyung turun dari punggung Jungkook dan mengenggam tangan kekasihnya, Jungkook menuntun Taehyung untuk mengendap-endap masuk ke asrama. Ia ahlinya dalam hal ini, Jungkook merupakan remaja nakal yang suka menularkan kenakalannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa keluar, ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana Jungkook memegangi pahanya dengan erat agar Taehyung tetap berada di punggungnya dan bagaimana andrenalin menambah semangat mereka.

"Kau siap ?" Jungkook berbisik, melirik Taehyung yang ada di belakangnya. Taehyung mengangguk semangat, mereka berdua sudah berada di depan gerbang asrama. Pertama-tama Jungkook memastikan satpam penjaga arama lelaki sudah tertidur dengan lelap setelah itu membantu Taehyung terlebih dahulu untuk memanjat gerbang, Taehyung sengaja menunggu di atas untuk Jungkook menyusulnya. Mereka berdua sempat bertatapan untuk beberapa menit. Mensyukuri bagaimana keduanya dipertemukan dan bersatu.

Kehadiran Taehyung membuat malam membosankan Jungkook yang awalnya hanya berkeliling menggunakan skater menjadi lebih menyenangkan, kehadiran Jungkook yang mendukung bakat seni Taehyung dan memberinya pengalaman baru membuat Taehyung semangat akan hidupnya sekaligus semakin mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Keduanya saling menghadirkan sesuatu yang sebelumya tidak pernah mereka dapatkan, membuat dua insan yang tengah di mabuk cinta itu tak bisa dipisahkan.

Sadar bahwa waktu mereka tidak sedikit, Jungkook turun terlebih dahulu dan merentangkan tangannya siap untuk menangkap tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung sedikit takut melihat ke bawah, namun mulut Jungkook yang berkata, "lihat aku" membuat Taehyung turun dengan selamat dalam tangkapan Jungkook. Setelah berhasil mendarat Taehyung kembali menautkan jarinya di jemari Jungkook dan Jungkook lanjut memimpin misi mereka untuk masuk ke asrama tanpa ada yang menyadari. Keduanya masuk melewati jendela kamar Jungkook yang memang sengaja selalu menjadi tempat masuk dan keluarnya mereka pada malam hari. Layaknya gentleman yang sudah terlatih dari kecil, Jungkook membantu Taehyung terlebih dulu untuk masuk melewati jendela kamarnya baru setelah itu ia menyusul.

Begitu Jungkook sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup jendelanya ia di sambut dengan tawa kencang Taehyung serta pelukan erat di tubuhnya. Taehyung memberinya sebuah hadiah kecil karena sudah berhasil sekali lagi menyelesaikan misinya. "Sst, sst" Jungkook mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah bibirnya yang masih tersenyum lebar dan Taehyung mengikuti gerakannya layaknya bocah.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu, Tae…"

"Tapi aku tidak mau" Taehyung merengek manja dan semakin memeluk Jungkook erat seraya menempelkan tubuhnya rekat-rekat pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang gemas mengecup pucuk kepala Taehyung dan mengusak surai lembut. "Bisakah kalian hentikan itu ?" Suara lain terdengar masuk ke indra pendengaran Jungkook dan Taehyung, pintu kamar Jungkook yang tidak tertutup menampakkan sosok Namjoon -roomate Jungkook- yang berdiri dengan mata setengah terpejam sambil membawa gelas di tangannya.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur ?" Jungkook bertanya, masih tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggan Taehyung. Namjoon menghela nafasnya dan mengucek matanya lalu menguap. "Aku terbangun karena haus" setelah itu Namjoon melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung yang di balas dengan Taehyung dengan gerakan sama. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu, Tae…Yoon Gi mengkhawatirkanmu" Ujar Namjoon lalu berjalan kembali untuk masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Taehyung mengerucutkan mulutnya dan akhirnya terpaksa untuk mau kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. "Ayo, aku antar" Jungkook berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Ia mengantar Taehyung kembali ke ruangannya berhasil tanpa ada yang melihat.

"Masuklah, Yoon Gi Hyung mungkin sudah tidur" Jungkook berujar, berusaha untuk memperlamakan pertemuan mereka, "ya…terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku…Lagi" Taehyung membalas malu-malu, ekspresi malu Taehyung entah kenapa juga membuat Jungkook malu sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tetapi menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sama-sama…Umm, sampai jumpa dan…Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam" Taehyung membalas dengan bisikan pelan. Jungkook mundur selangkah masih tak ingin berpisah dengan Taehyung, saat ia membalikan tubuhnya ia mendengar Taehyung memanggi, maka JUngkook pun kembali memutar tubuhnya dan dirinya di sambut dengan kecupan seringan bulu mendarat di pipinya.

"Sampai jumpa" Kedipan Taehyung dan senyum manis ditambah kecupan pertama yang ia terima selama hidupnya membuat dada Jungkook sesak karena jantungnya yang menari-nari bahagia. Taehyung masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan cepat, merasa malu sendiri karena ia yang pertama untuk memberanikan diri mengecup Jungkook.

Jungkook ingin berteriak, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ia adalah pria yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Wajah merah dan senyum lebar merekah menghiasi wajahnya. Jungkook tidak pernah menerima kecupan ataupun memberi kecupan pada semua mantan kekasihnya dan ini merupakan pengalaman baru baginya.

End

.

.

.

.

Pendek banget, ggp yah~


End file.
